Genderbent
by Nenerak
Summary: A story about Tetsuko, fighting forever to defend Emily's ass


For Emily and Tetsuko this was a completely normal day, nothing out of the ordinary at all. The usual for a hero, catching criminals, saving people, earning points and destroying buildings. Though that was more Tetsuko's definition of normality than any of the other heroes.

Toward the end of the day though, Tetsuko snapped and Emily sighed. She understands her logic though and she can't really complain either when it's her ass that has just been touched by someone.  
Said person who was now lying on the floor, apparently a bit dizzy from the wonderful punch they have just received. Emily should care about a hero, her partner, nearly knocking out someone in public for something that she doesn't like but is used to, but can't really bring herself to care.  
Instead, it pleases her to hear Tetsuko growl at him, "Don't you ever dare to touch my partner again"

It makes her happy to see her ready to jump at him if he makes any threatening move. But he doesn't, instead he chooses to run away, fear evident in his face as he runs as far away from Tetsuko as he can.  
"You probably dealt quite a blow to his pride Tetsuko-san", she said as her partner walked back toward her.  
Running her hand through her hair, obviously embarrassed, she tried to answer "I - well - ..."  
"Don't worry about it, it was something he deserved" and she continued as she kept on walking toward Apolon's truck, "Thanks, Tetsuko"  
She doesn't need to turn back to know her partner is widely smiling as she runs after her "Wait, wait, Bunnny! What did you say? What did you say?"  
Emily opts for silence, smiling as well as she continued to walk.

Finally back to Apollon's building they both walked toward the shower room, both hoping there wouldn't be any other call on that day so that they could finally relax properly.  
"Hey Bunny, want to go out for dinner tonight?"  
"Well, I don't know, it's been a pretty tiring day .."  
"Come on, if I let you go home alone you'll go to bed without eating right?"  
"Then, OK, I'll go with you" She was ready to do anything just so the old woman would stop bothering her with her eating habits. She did eat enough thank you very much.  
"Good" and Tetsuko stepped in the shower.

You could only hear the sound of water falling on their bodies when suddenly Emily screamed.  
"Tetsuko! What the hell are you doing?"  
"Needed to check something"  
"And can't you do it out of the shower? Or at least not in my shower?"  
"No"  
Emily sighed, "So, what did you want to check?"  
"Your ass"  
She raised an eyebrow, "So you basically entered my shower to check me out? Did you really need to? You've seen me naked a hundred times already"  
"Yeah, yeah but that guy earlier kept on bothering me. He was a disrespectful idiot but he was right in one thing"  
"And what is it?"  
"Your ass is really pretty"  
She blushed. No matter how calm she wanted to remain she couldn't stop the blush from invading her cheeks. She looked away from her partner, facing the wall, trying to pretend to keep on showering.

Which she soon realized was a bad idea since her ass was now right in front of Tetsuko. She sighed at her own stupidity.  
"Now that we've established my ass is pretty, could you go back to your shower or do you intend to keep on staring?"  
"Give me this washcloth"  
"Why?"  
"I'll wash your back"  
And so she did, she did give Tetsuko the washcloth, allowed her to wash her, allowed her to touch her and it felt good, really good just to feel her hands on her back.  
There was something she wanted to tell Tetsuko, something she knew Tetsuko wanted, something she wasn't sure she could say but that she needed to try saying "Tetsuko?"  
"Yes Bunny?"  
"My ass, you can touch my ass .. if you want" and she was thankful her face was out of her field of vision because she was sure she has never been so red in her whole life.  
Tetsuko said nothing, Emily just felt her hands going lower, touching delicately, so delicately she could barely feel it, so unlike Tetsuko that she knew her partner wouldn't touch anyone else like that.  
She whispered, "No one touches me like that"  
Tetsuko whispered back "Good. I don't want anyone else to touch you like that."

Emily smiled and closed her eyes, leaning into Tetsuko's touch, hoping she'll never stop.


End file.
